zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShiningwingX
AuronKaizer (Talk) 22:22, September 9, 2011 Re: In regards to the edit of the Mikau page While I am about to defend my reasoning for removing the Mikau lives theory, I just want to say first that theory sections are a very subjective topic, and whether or not to keep them can be pretty unclear. You may want to go to the talk page for Mikau and post your reasoning there so other users can give their input, in case we never agree on a course of action between the two of us. First off, while it's very weird that what looks like Zora Link shows up to the carnival, it seems more plausible that Link decided to turn back for a little bit before leaving to perform with the Indigo-Gos, as opposed to Mikau coming back to life. Also, Zora Link has several distinct visual characteristics. For Mikau to be the Zora seen in the carnival concert, he would have had to get a kilt, boots, gloves, lose a lot of tattoos, and change the color of the back of his head. While Mikau wasn't quite dead yet at the time the song was played to him, his situation is very different from Pamela's Father. Mikau actually disappeared, leaving a transformation mask, and then he showed back up as a ghost, telling Link to make him a grave, all of which gives the impression of death. We have no idea what Majora's Mask really is so it doesn't really work as a comparison. I don't think possible developer laziness is a very strong argument for a theory section, it's just as likely that they forgot that Zora Link shouldn't be there as it is that they meant for it to be Mikau but used the wrong 3D model. I see where you're coming from, but the in game evidence seems to be pointing to Mikau being dead, and the person in the ending being Zora Link. You have to go too far into speculation to justify the idea that Mikau could have been revived somehow yet look like Zora Link. I'm kind of on the fence with this now. I think what we really need is more opinions, so we should probably bring this to the talk page. I worry I may be getting a little overzealous with the theory trimming lately, because theory sections recently received some flak and I don't want them to get too lax and be a problem. And by the way, you may be new to editing but you handled the situation well, and presented your case in a non-confrontational manner. In the future, when it comes to things like theories, going straight to the talk page would work better so there's more room for other people to respond to the idea, but still. Thank you for responding so calmly.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to second what FD said about how you reponded. It's heartening to see someone, especially a new user, handle themself so well. Keep it up! Knives182 (talk) 04:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Not read, but agreed. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC)